300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
6th Anniversary Video Collection (2018.11.19)
Event Information Website: http://activity.jumpw.com/activity/bsvideo2018/ The Bilibili Video Collection is a contest where participants upload their works related to the theme announced by the official. Currently, the current theme for 6th Anniversary is divided into 2 major categories: Pei Ji Section and Calabash Brothers Section. The competition time is divided into the following stages: *Registration Time: 19th November 2018 ~ 9th December 2018 *1st Round Voting Time: 19th November 2018 ~ 9th December 2018 *Final Round Voting Time: 10th December 2018 ~ 20th December 2018 *Awarded Time: 30th December 2018 The registration and the voting on the 1st round will be carried out at the same time. Only the top 54 videos (27 Pei Ji Videos + 27 Calabash Brothers Videos) that win the first round will be able to enter to the final round. All the awards are jointly selected by voters (50%) and professional reviewers (50%). List of Rewards 1st Place for Pei Ji Video & 1st Place for Calabash Brothers Video *2000 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'300 Heroes T-Shirt' (300英雄T恤) 2nd ~ 10th Place for Pei Ji Video & 2nd ~ 10th Place for Calabash Brothers Video *500 Yuan of JD.com Gift Card (CN) (元京东卡) *'300 Heroes T-Shirt' (300英雄T恤) 11th ~ 27th Place for Pei Ji Video & 11th ~ 27th Place for Calabash Brothers Video *Random All Skins Package x 1 *'300 Girls Mouse Pad' (300娘鼠标垫) Work Requirements *Players must register their works within the Registration Time only. *The works that are uploaded on the website must be based on the theme of Pei Ji and Calabash Brothers and the content must be positive. The uploaded works must be uploaded on their corresponding theme. *The uploaded works must have link address + cover image (size below 1M and ratio size of 9:5). The uploaded works must participate on the topic of 300Heroes Happy 6th Anniversary (300英雄6周年快乐) on Bilibili. Each participant can upload at most 5 works on the website. *Each account has only 1 vote per day on the same work, and each account can vote up to 5 works per day. *In-game Rewards will be sent to the player according to their information that is registered on this website. Please check the account information carefully. If the rewards can't be issued due to the information error, the right to receive those rewards will be nullified. *Any contestants who violent the rules or the fair of this competition will be automatically disqualified. *The contest organizers are only responsible for examining the quality of works. The copyright issues involved in the content of the work are the responsibility of the participating person. Any work suspected of plagiarism or involving intellectual property issues will automatically be disqualified. *After your works are uploaded, they will enter the review section of the works. After the approval, the approved works will be publicized. If the review is not passed, the maximum numbers of uploaded work of you will not be deducted. *Players who are suspected of vote manipulation, after the verification is true, their right to participate in the event will be nullified. *Players who win the cash reward will be contacted by official customer service after the result of the competition, please ensure that the account information provides to us is correct. If the winner doesn't respond to the official contact within 7 working days after the results are announced, it's considered giving up the reward. *During the contest, please enjoy to public your works. 300 Heroes promise not to use the entries for commercial purposes. *The copyright for the entries of the winner belongs to Shanghai Jump Network Technology Co., Ltd by default. ---- ----